creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:EzioTheKiller
Aun recuerdo ese dia como si fuera ayer... les contare con mas detalles de lo que hablo Por la tarde habia visto a una familia que al parecer estaba a punto de salir, tal vez de vacaciones, yo vivia enfrente y por lo que yo sabia, ellos trabajaban en empresas grandes (Marido y Mujer), que les pagaban con mucho dinero... se podian dar todos los lujos. Por alguna rara razon se demoraron en salir, mientras estaba anocheciendo surgio un problema con respecto al trabajo del dueño de la casa, el era esposo y padre de 3 hijos, uno de 15 y otros dos entre 10 y 8 años, lo raro era que el padre mientras mas hablaba por telefono celular afuera de la casa, estaba tan alterado que comenzo a darle golpes a todo, incluso a su coche, parecia una mala noticia de parte de su jefe.. Los golpes llamaron la atencion de un encapuchado que habia en la esquina cerca de esa casa, yo aun viendo intrigado alcance a ver que el "encapuchado" sacaba un cuchillo de su buso blanco, que tenia un poco de manchas rojas debajo parecian manchas de sangre, y lo eran, el ya habia tenido otras victimas, se dirigio hacia el padre de los niños, sin conocerlo, sin decir nada, solo lo miro y no dio tiempo a que el tipo reaccione, el dueño de la casa lo vio con cara de asustado y solto el telefono celular de sus manos... Este encapuchado clavo el cuchillo repetidas veces en el cuello del aquel hombre y se fue corriendo rapidamente, yo llame a la policia, luego de tantas investigaciones no encontraron nada que pudiera llevarlos al asesino, la familia estaba destrozada, lloraban sin consuelo ya que sus tan esperadas "vacaciones" habian sido frustradas y habian perdido algo tan preciado para ellos.. su Padre y Esposo. 2 años despues de aquel insidente sin respuestas ni nuevas investigaciones me parecio ver a otro chico "encapuchado" con manchas rojas por debajo, él me estaba viendo fijamente, mientras yo estaba en la ventana, me agache y me acoste normalmente sin darle demasiada importancia... despues de 2 horas escuche ruidos en la casa de enfrente y gritos de 2 niños y su madre... eran gritos de dolor y tristeza, el asesino volvio a irse rapidamente, cuando me di cuenta de que era el mismo asesino que habia atacado hace 2 años llame a la policia otra vez pero antes de que llegaran entre en la casa y vi 3 cuerpos totalmente mutilados, las paredes llenas de sangre y en la pared decia "GO TO SLEEP" inmediatamente recorde aquellos "cuentos" sobre el famoso Jeff the Killer pero las descripciones que decian encajaban con la ropa, su forma de moverse en sus crimenes y sobre todo su frase en aquella pared.. Nuevamente paso un poco mas de tiempo, un año para ser exactos, a ese chico le comenzaron a facinar los juegos de guerra, pelea y destruccion, le facinaba el God Of War, Assassin's Creed y demas juegos con casi la misma trama, la mayoria de los juegos eran iguales, trataban de un asesino que se movia por venganza, la ultima vez que lo vi normal ya tenia el cuerpo ejercitado parecia un tipo del ejercito, andaba de pelea en pelea, todas callejeras, le gustaba el Parkour, trepaba muros y empezo a practicar distintos movimientos en las paredes, techos, todas las cosas en las que era necesario tener mas que equilibrio, fuerza y valor de acuerdo a la altura y lugar de caida, despues de un tiempo el practicaba peleas con navajas, cuchillas, todo tipo de arma con filo... lo hacia con diversion, lastimando a sus "amigos" a el no le importaba salir lastimado, parecia que tenia un objetivo, el cual parecia que no lo alcanzaria si no se entrenaba de esas formas... Cierta noche, vi las luces de su casa prendidas, pero no habia movimiento, lo cual me volvio a llenar de panico porque por la ventana se podia ver escrito con sangre en la pared "Jeff The Killer" y debajo una frase: "Now are you, you should go to sleep" (Ahora eres tu, el que deberia ir a dormir) ... tome el telefono pero decidi mejor ir a ver que habia sucedido, me arme de valor y fui sigilosamente a esa casa, mire por las enormes vidrieras pero no se veia nada, entre por la puerta de atras lenta y silenciosamente y mire para todos lados, pero no lo veia a aquel chico... asique pense que Jeff habia vuelto a aparecer pero no, alguien puso una mano en mi hombro y dijo "que mierda estas haciendo aqui", recibi un golpe en el cuello, el cual me hizo caer sin que pueda hacer algo, ya en el suelo trate de mirar quien fue, y era el, el chico de 18 años, me hizo sentir un miedo que jamas habia sentido, tenia dibujada, o mejor dicho recortada una enorme sonrisa como la de Jeff en la cara y no solo eso, yo no me podia explicar el porque estaba totalmente palido, blanco de piel, me quede mirandolo con temor y me dijo: "llamame Ezio, Ezio The Killer" inmediatamente recorde que el juego "Assassin's Creed" que el jugaba tenia como personaje principal a Ezio Auditore, un asesino que no tenia piedad de sus enemigos y se movia por venganza, lo cual hizo que pensara que el se habia vuelto loco y que me mataria, tambien casi me dio un poco de risa, ya que no es comun ver gente que imite videojuegos pero antes de que pueda llegar a pestañar el me dijo: "Tranquilo, no estoy loco, se lo que hago" .. llevaba una vestimenta, parecia un dizfras, era la misma ropa que utilizaba Ezio Auditore, pero con cuchillas reales que marcaron mi brazo con su nombre cuando el me sujetaba en el suelo, trate de no gritar para que no lo considere amenza y me mate pero no pude evitarlo, acto seguido desaparecio y debido a mi grito otros vecinos llamaron a la policia llego, un solo patrullero que me llevo al hospital, segun las investigaciones de los policias que querian encontrar a aquel chico "EZIO THE KILLER", todo era negativo, lo unico que pudieron encontrar eran cuerpos de policias, sus compañeros, aquellos que habian investigado sobre la muerte de la familia de Ezio, pero que al parecer no habian encontrado nada, Ezio los estaba cazando uno a uno, la razon no la sé, pero en cada lugar donde aparecia un cuerpo, una victima de Ezio, decia ecrito con sangre en los muros: "Jeff.. pronto seras el siguiente" Eso ya parecia mas que una batalla de asesinos, cada uno matando por su lado... yo sabia que el dia que se encuentren seria el peor momento de la vida de alguno de los 2, ya que conociendo a Jeff, él no dejaba que lo desafien y quedaran con vida despues de eso, y conociendo a Ezio, su duro entrenamiento y habilidades mas la fuerza que consiguio, la violencia que veia dia a diay pracitcaba lo habia transformado en un asesino como Jeff, él iva a conseguir lo que queria a cualquier precio... frame|left|Este dibujo es algo parecido a lo que es realmente Ezio The Killer, se puede ver su "sonrisa"